30 Days Of Music
by Andi-Professional Daydreamer
Summary: This is written in response to Siriusly Smart's iPod Challenge in HPFC. In no particular order, Characters or Genre and likely to be wacky every now and then. But alas, this is what happens when I put my MP3 on Shuffle.


A/N: So, after many busy days I have finally had the time to start on this particular Challenge . I put my MP3 Player on shuffle mode and pressed play. And this is what happened. Written for Siriusly Smart 's iPod Challenge. Hope it came out well. Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1: The Change

'_**So be careful what you wish for**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**And if this is what you live for**_

_**You might as well forget it**_

_**You don't know what you wish for**_

_**The small print, never end**_

_**Be careful what you wish forYou just might get it (get it get it)**_

_**You just might get it (get it get it)**_

_**So hold tight'**_

_**Be careful what you wish for - Zebra Head**_

It all started with a simple wish…

All Quirinus Quirrell wanted was to be a good, respectable , teacher. It wasn't too much to ask really, to have students actually remember him as making a difference in their lives once they were adults. Simple really, Right?

No wrong.

Cause Quirinus Quirrell didn't have what it takes to be remembered in that aspect. No all his students , all anyone had ever remembered him as was _That Muggle studies Professor, Gullible Quirrell , Stuttering stumbling bumbling Quirrell_(You can thank Peeves for that one.)

And finally he had had enough.

He asked Professor Dumbledore for a chance to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in a year , and though met with reluctance he was granted his request.

He made a promise to himself that this year it would be different. He would be a good professor, that teacher everyone remembered.

He would change who he was .

And that's what he wished for.

To change to be remembered as something other than what he was. So he set out to travel Europe in search of hands on experience taking on the monsters and dark magic of this world.

Had he known he was soon to meet the darkest most evil of monsters he would have realized how lucky he had been in the beginning .

That night had passed by so fast, the whispers in the dark the whispers that proved to him he was on the wrong side , showing him how this 'good' side he was to be nothing more than what he was now.

No one would ever respect him. Things wouldn't change.

The Dark lord himself promised him glory, recognition_, respect. Things _would change for him once and for all no one would remember him as that stammering clumsy professor. He would have all he wanted and more. His wish would come true at last !

All he had to do was retrieve the Philosophers stone..

The task proved to be more difficult than he thought. Breaking into Gringotts and into a safe that only proved to be empty. The Dark lord wasn't happy with his failure. The pain of his punishment was nearly fatal. The repercussions, deadly.

He had to share his body with the Dark Lord.

It wasn't easy. Having the Dark lord know your every move and thought. He could actually feel the dark lord draining him . The constant whispers spewing nothing but hatred and threats were really wearing on him.

He had even began to think like him feeling extreme hatred towards everyone and anyone . He could barely concentrate on his task, and his further failure only angered the dark lord more.

At last , he had finally found a way to complete his task. And when he informed his master he was pleased, and this gave Quirinus the confidence he needed to continue.

He had gotten through the test and traps.

He had lured the Potter boy in.

But Harry Potter was strong, a lot stronger than an eleven year old should be. He had tried to over power him. force him to give up the stone but as soon as he touched the boy he felt as though he had just put his hand in an open flame.

"_What is this magic?_" He had asked horrified as he watched his hand crumble into ash. Hoping his master would help. He had never encountered anything like this.

The Dark Lord only urged him forward. Quirinus was afraid to disobey his master. More Fearful of the Dark Lords wrath than the burning skin of the eleven year old in front of him. He lunged grabbing onto Harry's hand to get the stone.

Then the burning started and Quirinus Quirrell was no more.

_Be careful what you wish for …_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading this :) Reviews and constructive Critisism would be much appreciated . Thank you !

- Andi

P.S. Now Updated thanks to Dream of Many Dreams for the advice! :D


End file.
